DESCRIPTION: Work is proposed to develop interactive software for learning Cued Speech, a method for communicating with deaf persons that supplements lipreading with a system of manual cues. These cues, which are made in conjunction with the normal production of speech, are designed to disambiguate visually-confusable lip shapes. The eventual product, a CD-ROM for use on personal computers, will provide the user with instruction in both the production and reception of Cued Speech using high-quality video recordings of experienced cuers. The course will incorporate a practice mode, which provides ad lib viewing of cued utterances, and a test mode, which scores responses and provides feedback to the user on reception of Cued Speech. In addition to self-training, the CD-ROM can be used by clinicians and teachers for one-on-one or group lessons. Work in Phase I will lead to sample interactive lessons that will be evaluated with test training. The outline of the complete course will also be drafted in Phase I. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Total potential US market is several million (family and associates of deaf persons); annual sales of a few hundred units are expected due to limited use of Cued Speech.